1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit forming apparatus of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional semiconductor devices, circuits are formed on a flat silicon wafer. In order to decrease manufacturing expense, a large diameter single silicon crystal column is manufactured through a crystal growth method, which is then divided into a multitude of wafers. The manufacturing apparatus becomes more expensive as the diameter of the single crystal column increases. During manufacture of the conventional semiconductor device, the wafer is conveyed by a belt conveyer, for example, through many manufacturing stages, while being subjected to successive manufacturing processes. The manufacturing process is intermittent, taking several months to completion.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a continuous-process circuit forming apparatus of a semiconductor device that has a low manufacturing cost and a short manufacturing time.
A circuit forming apparatus of a semiconductor device according to the present invention handles a linear semiconductor, and comprises a conveyer unit that conveys the linear semiconductor material in the longitudinal direction and a drawing unit that forms a circuit pattern by scanning a beam on a surface of the linear semiconductor.